


Switch and Drift. (A Cut and Run Motor Racing AU)

by LJBennett



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJBennett/pseuds/LJBennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Beaumont Grady has tried everything he can to change the luck of his Racing team, resorting to taking on a rookie driver Zane Garrett after his previous team mate walked out on the last day of the previous season. Six seasons is too long to go without so much as a podium win.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Pre-season training in the O'Flaherty garage couldn't have gone better. The Doc worked his magic, adding all of the upgrades he could.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>As the season begins one wrong move by the rookie during practice means both teams may miss out on the first race.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Chapter 1.**

“Don’t push her so hard Garrett.”

“Is this a fucking race or what?” Zane downshifted and punched the accelerator through the floor. Warning lights flashed up on the dash and he muttered a silent curse.

“Why the fuck do I bother?” 

“Hey Six, shut the fuck up. Z, coast her round to the pits I think I can fix this.” Digger piped up rubbing his greasy hands together. 

“Quit calling me that!” Beaumont snapped looking up from the screens and throwing his earpiece to the ground. “We will NOT lose six seasons in a row.”

Zane flicked off the team radio and tried the car again. She was a bag of shite, held together with chewing gum and dreams, and the chances of him getting to the finals were shot to shit.

Pressing the accelerator again, he crossed his gloved fingers as the engine found her second wind.

“He’s not coming in Grady.” Digger muttered watching the car’s telemetry on a nearby screen. “You need to rein in your rookie.” 

“FUCK!” Ty growled, heading back to his station to try and radio their driver.

-

“OK Irish, we need a nice steady run.” Kelly patted Nick’s helmet. “Push her to the limits and beyond. I want to know how those upgrades hold out.”

“He’s right Nick. The track should be empty –I heard the Grady team are limping in right now. Sounds like they shot another engine!” 

“Another? Fuck’s sake.” Nick climbed in, fastening his belts. “You’d think they would try this season, I mean they got the rookie and everything…”

“I think it’s just Grady luck. He always finds the dogs!” Kelly snorted, chancing a glance down the pit lane. 

“Funny Doc.” Nick scowled, slamming his visor shut, “Tell me when I have the all clear.” He revved the shit out of the engine, warming her up, then saw Owen’s arm drop.

Tearing out of the pit lane Nick couldn’t help but smile. Maybe it was the thought of beating Grady again, or maybe just the massive V8 purring beneath the bonnet asking to be let free. He didn’t really care. 

Slamming his foot down to the sounds of encouragement through the team radio Nick hurtled up the track towards the massive hairpin.

“Don’t fuck it up.” Kelly called as the bright white light filled Nick’s rear-view mirror.

“The fuck?!?” Nick hit the brakes, slowing enough not to need the whole corner.

“Seems you have a playmate. The rookie is ignoring team orders. Destroy him.” Owen’s dulcet tones muttered. 

“Yes my captain!” Nick’s foot pushed down through the floor, lifting as he quick-shifted up a gear.

-

“Garrett… ZANE… Fucking slow down!”

Zane caught the gist of what Ty was telling him and went to back off in the corner just as the other guy did. “Oh FUCK!” He yanked on the steering wheel to turn away and into the barrier. The other guy did the same so Z hit the accelerator.

“Wanker’s trying to plough me into the railings!” Nick gasped, planting his foot again.

“Dammit!” Zane did all he could to avoid the inevitable collision but the sound of fibreglass hitting fibreglass tore through the evening.

“Holy fuck!” Nick yelled, slamming on the brakes and then hitting the gas to try and pull out around the rookie. 

-

“Aw Hell NO!” Digger was in the recovery truck before the screens around Ty flashed up to let him know of the collision. “BOSS!”

Ramming his cap on Ty jumped in and the truck juddered to turn over. Further up the pit lane they could hear the huge recovery truck from O’Flaherty’s garage starting up too. “We need to get there first D.”

-

Kelly tore out of the garage, setting off on foot. The sound of the collision had been loud enough that it echoed through the pit lane. He wasn’t waiting for Owen to get the truck started to take him to Nick and his baby.

Yes, it was just a car, but Kelly had rebuilt that engine so many times, lovingly replaced the panels that had been scratched and occasionally wrecked due to the other bastard drivers. Never, not once, had Nick ever destroyed her himself, it had always been flying body parts from the other cars following collisions in the scrum to get to the first corner. Kelly’s heart was in his throat as he ran along the black asphalt.

-

“Shit.” Zane groaned not wanting to open his eyes. The car was wrecked. That was a certainty. And the shiny O’Flaherty Racing beast. Oh god – Beaumont was going to kill him…

The door to his car was ripped open and the cool evening air made Zane turn, opening his eyes just in time to see O’Flaherty grab the front of his suit, trying to pull him from the car despite the harness holding him in place.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

“You fucking ASSHOLE!” Nick yelled, grabbing at the buckle that held the rookie in the wreck of his car.

“Get Off Me!” Zane growled, shoving the other driver back. He unbuckled the harness and got out of the car, squaring up against the wiry frame of O’Flaherty.

“The fuck did you think you were doing? Everybody knows that heap of crap couldn’t take me!” Nick ripped off his gloves and tried to unfasten his helmet.

“It was doing a damn good job until you turned into me!” Zane tugged his helmet off to face the ‘Mighty’ O’Flaherty.

“Turned into you?!” Nick yelled, “You fucking ass-hat!” In a flash of rage, he threw his helmet at the rookie and went to stalk back to his car to check the damage.

Catching the helmet Zane debated throwing it back at the prick, but knew if he did that would be it for him. No second chances Grady had said. Rein in your temper and do as you’re told or you’re out. He turned to look at his car just in time to have some little fucker appear out of nowhere, punching him square in the chin and knocking him on his ass.

“You killed her!” Kelly almost cried, seeing the state of the car. He couldn’t hold back his anger seeing that fucking rookie walking away from the crash.

“The fuck?” Zane punched back before thinking, catching the guy’s nose and feeling it crunch beneath his fist.

“Break it up NOW!!!” Nick grabbed Kelly by the scruff of the neck, seeing the state of the two of them. He wrapped his arms around Kelly holding him back.

“He hit me first.” Zane wiped the blood from his lip and checked his teeth with his tongue, one felt a little wobbly.

“Yeah well it looks like you broke his nose, so I guess you’re even.”  
“Guess so.” Zane turned away.

Kelly stopped struggling and Nick loosened his grip. “Come on Doc, She’ll be fine. Help me pick up the body panels.”

“But…” Kelly scowled over at the rookie, wiping his bloody nose on his jacket sleeve.

“No buts, come on.”

-

Zane began to check his car, listening to O’Flaherty and his mechanic bickering. The hood was crumpled near the grille, the front bumper and fender had shattered, taking out the air dam which, judging by the amount of fluid on the track had either split the radiator or at least torn some of the hoses. Beaumont was seriously going to kick his ass.

The entire side of the car had come into contact with something, be it O’Flaherty’s vehicle or the crash barrier that ran along the side of the track. If this had been a collision on a public road she would be written off for sure, and he’d have most likely of died.

The offside headlamp was smashed and sparking so, not being able to tell in the dark whether any of the fluid on the track was gasoline Zane struggled to lift the bonnet. He had to disconnect the battery.

“Need a hand?” O’Flaherty’s voice filled Zane’s ears. “It’s just we don’t need a fire to take us both out.”

Considering saying no for a second, Zane was shoved across. 

“You get the crumpled part. I can’t be doing with injuring my hands. I’ll need them tomorrow to beat you!”

Zane complied, slipping his gloves back on to stop him cutting his hands on the broken bodywork, wondering where the fuck the rest of the crew were.

-

“Get out of the way Johns!” 

“Can’t I’m wedged.” Owen sing-songed, trying to reverse back a bit to get the swing on the corner. “He had to buy the biggest truck they sold…” He muttered, cursing Nick and his need to be one better than everybody else. “Look if you move back a bit I can swing out…” 

“If you move back into your garage we can get out of your way.” Ty yelled, getting pissed off. It was obvious Johns was wasting time and depending on the state of their car these few minutes could make the difference between being able to get her onto the start line for the time trials and not.

“I can’t see that far back.” Owen yelled. “Seriously. Kelly usually drives or guides me out of the garage.”

Ty snorted. “What kind of a clown show are you running?!? We’re in a hurry in case you haven’t noticed.”

“So go back and I can pull out and let you through to your car.”

“WE CAN’T!” Digger piped up. “This heap of crap’s gearbox is on its way out. Someone won’t fix it!”

“And you say we’re running the clown show!” Owen laughed loudly.


	3. 3

“Doc, bring the flashlight over.” Nick called as he and the rookie fought to lift the hood on the heap of crap. The scent of gasoline was beginning to fill the air and he really wanted to keep his eyebrows intact.

“Let the fucker go up in flames.” Kelly muttered, shooting the wanker evils as he walked over with the huge spotlight flashlight.

“I would.” Nick grabbed the flashlight, shining it on the track and back up towards his car. “But the gas is coming from your baby. Help us get the hood off.”

Kelly sprang into action as soon as he realised the fuel spill was from his baby. “Shine the light here.”

Nick did as he was told, shining it on the crumpled hood where it was catching on the headlamp housing.

“Don’t you have a battery kill switch?” Kelly was asking as he stomped on the broken headlamp, using all the strength he had in his minute body to break the bonnet pin and pull the hood up. “Argh Dammit!”

“I was about to suggest gloves…” Zane bit his lip to stop the laugh as Kelly jumped down. Snorting he leant into the engine bay and pulled the terminals off of the battery, receiving a sharp buzz each time even through his gloves.

“Lemme see.” Nick had Kelly frozen in the spotlight.

“It’s not that bad.” Kelly was shaking his head, holding his fists closed and trying to cover the pain.

“Shut the fuck up and show me.”

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Kelly wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand.

“Kels, please.” Nick set the flashlight down, flicking the switch to turn it into a lantern.

To Zane they almost looked like more than a team, the way Nick took Kelly’s hands and turned them to the light.

Realising he was staring Zane looked away. Reaching into the car he grabbed the backup radio from the pocket under the seat.

“Grady?”

“You’re alive then.”

“Yeah, the car… she needs a little work… are there any first aiders about?” Zane looked over at the way O’Flaherty was gently touching his mechanic’s hands and wished for a second that he was on the receiving end of those gentle caresses.

-

“How the fuck do you intend to fix her like this?” Nick asked calmly, his eyes meeting Kelly’s then looking back down at his hands which had been cut to shreds by the sharp edges of the rookie’s hood.

“Delegation?” Kelly shrugged using his least damaged hand to try and poke at the shredded areas of his other hand.

“Quit poking it.” Nick slapped Kelly’s arm. “You’re making it bleed more.”

“Bleeding is good; it’s washing the fibreglass shards out of my hands…”

”Yeah, whatever. Quit poking it though…” Nick looked up. “Hey Rookie, grab the first aid kit from in my car.”

“Zane.” Zane muttered.

“What?”

“Name’s Zane.” Zane replied, heading to O’Flaherty’s car and leaning in through the open window. Damn, a lot of money had been spent on the Beast. The interior of the car was as flashy and shiny as the outside had been, from the shiny chrome dash to the brand new bucket seat with matching harnesses.

It wasn’t hard to locate the first aid kit and even that looked brand new. Unfastening the straps that held it in place, he jogged back to where O’Flaherty was.

“Don’t care what your name is Rookie. With the way you drive you’re not likely to last the season.” Nick quickly cleaned up Kelly’s hands, turning them this way and that in the light as Zane stepped away.

“Looks like someone doesn’t like blood!” Kelly snorted, then grumbled when his nose began to drip again. “Asshole.”

“You ran up and punched me out of the blue… the fuck was I meant to do? Stand there and take it?”

“Now now children, quit it.” Nick wrapped Kelly’s hands, shaking his head. “You need that cleaning properly Doc.”

“Haven’t got time for that.” Kelly scowled. “I have to get her ready.”

“Look as it was my fault, how about I give you a hand with the bodywork.” Zane offered.

“Yeah because Beaumont will agree to that. Surely you’re going to need all hands on deck to fix that bag of crap.”

“May not be my problem anymore.” Zane shrugged. “I was already on probation. Grady doesn’t like me much.”

“Grady doesn’t like anybody much!” Nick laughed, standing back up and offering Kelly a hand up. “Except himself of course!”


	4. 4

"GARRETT!” The voice boomed up the track and Nick watched the rookie shrink back. “THE FUCK DID I SAY!?”

Zane didn’t reply, instead turning away and muttering. “Fuck.”

“Hey Grady, Your piece of shite broke my baby!” Kelly piped up stalking along the asphalt towards the two sets of headlamps heading towards them. 

The sound of diesel engines filled the night as the two recovery trucks pulled up at the collision site. 

“Get out of the way Doc, I doubt the brakes work on that thing!” Owen laughed out the window as the airbrakes on his truck hissed, slowing him to a stop at the back of Grady’s wreck.

Kelly looked unsure a second and stepped back out of the path of Beaumont’s truck, something in the tone of Owen’s voice told Kelly he wasn’t joking.

“Fuck you!” Digger tugged on the brake lever while hitting the pedal at the same time. The truck stuttered and slowed, not quite stopping until it was well past Nick’s car.

Ty jumped out, cursing Digger’s driving as he stalked back to the wreckages. “O’Flaherty.” He nodded in Nick’s direction.

“What took you guys so long?” Nick asked not specifying who he was talking to.

“THAT DICK!” Owen and Ty spat as one, pointing at each other.

“Their truck is a joke.”

“Your truck didn’t like the corners coming out of the pits!” Ty snorted. “The fuck did you do to my car?”

“ME?!?” Nick and Zane exclaimed then sniggered.

“Yeah, both of you. D, bring the truck here. We need to get the car back and check the damage while O’Flaherty gets the track cleaned.” Ty gestured to Digger.

“Hey, hold up a second. Why am I getting the track cleaned?” Nick frowned, his eyes flicking to watch Kelly beckoning Owen and the truck forward to hook the beast up.

“Because your car seems to be leaking fluids all over the track. Is that gasoline I can smell? Hey Z, got a smoke?”

Zane rolled his eyes, patting himself down. “Guess they’re in my other coat.”

“Such a letdown!” Ty shook his head. “D, get back here and hook the car up.” He glanced back up the track to where Digger was shaking his head. 

“No can do Boss, we’ve completely lost all gears bar 1st.”

“Shit Grady, guess you’re fucked!”

"Johns, you know that favor." Ty yelled out.

"Fuck." Owen muttered shrinking down in his seat.

"I'm calling it now." Ty continued. "You pull our car back, we pull yours as its closest to our truck and we're quits."

Owen didn't look at Nick as he nodded. "Yeah, fine."

"Hang on." Nick stood in front of his recovery truck, hands on hips, looking at Owen expectantly. "Favor? From the opposition?"

Owen scrambled out of the cab, pulling on gloves and moving to the front of the Grady car to prep her to be towed, ignoring Nick.

“Johns, what the fuck?”

“Kelly left me to get out of the garage ok.” Owen looked over the hood to where Kelly was trying to open the truck door with his damaged hands. “Grady had to help me out of the garage. That corner was too sharp for the truck. She’s too big for most pitlanes O. She doesn’t corner so well and I was wedged.”

“So now what?” Nick almost stamped his foot in a rage.

“Now you need to push Kelly’s baby onto the back of Grady’s truck and pray that the winch works.”

“Kelly’s baby? She’s my damned car Johns. Take the heap o’crap back to Grady’s garage and come back for us.”

“Just take the lift O. The sooner we get her off the track the sooner we can get this shit cleaned up.” Owen sighed. “Besides I need to get the Doc back and checked properly. Don’t make him wait for his baby or he’ll never get his face and hands cleaned up.”

Nick growled as he turned away almost walking in to the rookie. “The fuck do you want Rookie?”

“Hey, I was just coming to see if Johns is it?” Zane noticed Owen nod. “Needed a hand.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Nick scowled, stalking back to his car to find out how Grady planned to get her on the back of his truck.

-

Fifteen minutes later both cars were loaded up. “You catching a ride back boss?” Owen yelled as he revved the truck, ignoring Kelly shivering in the seat beside him.

“Nah, I’ll walk it. The walk will give me a chance to pick up fibreglass before the cleaning crew gets here.”

“Fine.” Owen pulled out, avoiding Nick and the back of the Grady truck with Nick’s car being secured to it.

-

“No room Rookie.” Digger chuckled, securing the O’Flaherty car to their beat up old recovery truck as Ty climbed in. “Get walkin’”

Ty stared straight ahead, ignoring the Rookie.

“Thanks Boss!” Zane scowled, turning and beginning to walk back in the direction of the pitlane.


	5. 5

Nick noticed the Rookie walking past him as he picked the flashlight up.

“Hey wait up.”

“You’re walking? But it’s your truck…” Zane slowed so Nick could catch him up.

“I quite enjoy walking…” Nick replied matter of factly. “Besides, Kelly’s dripping everywhere and bitching about his baby. This is my time to relax.” 

“I’m sorry; I’ll walk the other side of the track.” Zane went to move over.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Nick grabbed Zane’s arm pulling him back.

Not expecting the move Zane almost stumbled. The wiry prick was stronger than he seemed. He found himself turned towards O’Flaherty.

“Get off me.” Zane bristled, shrugging off Nick’s move. He’d fallen for shit like this once before, hence how he ended up on probation with Beaumont. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Nick laughed, covering the rejection he felt.

“Sure you didn’t.” Zane scowled. “I’ve met your type before. You blow hot and cold and try and put me off my game… Sorry sweetheart, but you’re not my type.”

“So what is your type?” Nick asked with an amused smile. “I’m guessing five nine/ten, hourglass figure, large rack… blonde, or is it brunette?”

“You’re barking up the wrong tree.” Zane snorted, scratching at his neck.

“Oh, bat for the other team do we?” Nick asked playfully but he couldn’t hold in the smile. “That how you got onto the Grady team?”

“What?!? No!” Zane was mortified. “I earnt my place like anybody else.”

“I meant… nah, never mind.” Nick swatted at Zane’s arm. “So you top or bottom?”

He’d said it so conversationally that Zane almost replied honestly before his common sense kicked in.

“The fuck O’Flaherty? I am not answering that.”

“Is that because you don’t know or because you’re too ashamed to say you bottom.”

“Ashamed? Why would I be ashamed?” Zane almost knocked the dick on his ass.

“Sorry.” Nick snorted claiming a victory, knowing Zane had answered without ever meaning to.

“No, I want to know why you think that would make me ashamed.” Zane scowled at Nick through the dark.

“Some guys think it makes them less of a man…” Nick replied, rubbing his elbow as he walked beside Zane. “Say for example for someone your size to enjoy being bent over and fucked by someone like me…”

Zane flushed, praying Nick wouldn’t see it.

“I never said…”

“You didn’t have to. Would you find that degrading? Me fucking you?”

“I… uh…” Zane was lost for words. He’d never really gone for this kind of shit, preferring to have a quick fumble and a one night thing in the back of one of the seedier bars in whichever town he’d been racing in at the time. This, whatever this may be, he’d never done and he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just a trick to make him drive like shit.

“Answer me Rookie.”

“I told you my name was Zane.”

“And I told you I didn’t give a fuck!” Nick smirked in the slight light that filtered through the night to caress his face. “How would that make you feel Rookie?”

“Fucking amazing I guess.” Zane admitted.

Nick grabbed the front of Zane’s race suit and pulled him closer, throwing the bigger man around with ease. “And if I kissed you?” His voice was low, his green eyes dark.

Zane almost growled in reply as he leant in to close the gap between them. “How ‘bout we find out?”


	6. Chapter 6

"The Fuck are you Garrett?" Beaumont's voice could be heard echoing from the pit-lane as a grinding of gears rang through the night.

Zane's mind was elsewhere as his hands moved up to Nick's jaw. "I mean if you want to..."

He was silenced by the fiercest kiss he'd ever experienced.

Nick couldn't believe his luck as the rookie responded to his advances. He took his chance and kissed Zane with all he had.

Zane's body reacted before he had a chance to question it. His hips pressing his race suit against O'Flaherty's, fingers getting lost in the red curls on Nick's head while his mind was happily settled in Nick's other curls.

Nick managed to work Zane's zip loose, pulling it down and growling in frustration as his fingers met the other man's fireproof under garments.

"GARRETT." The shout was nearer and as Zane opened his eyes he saw the flash of a spotlight passing them before flicking back to focus on him and Nick.

"Shit." Zane stepped back, holding his hands up.

"The Actual FUCK?!?" Beaumont stormed towards his driver. "GARRETT! Garage NOW!"

Nick stood his ground as Grady barreled towards him and shoved him back, both hands hitting the hard muscle of Nick’s chest.

“Hands off my rookie.” Ty warned, his eyes cold as he stared Nick out.

“He started it.” Nick replied unblinkingly. “He know you want him for yourself Grady?”

Ty bit back a flash of anger. “Fuck off Irish. Leave him be.” 

He turned back to the garage looking over his shoulder at Nick as he began the short walk back. “It’s not fair if you win them all.”

-

Nick swallowed as Ty left him alone in the dark.

At one point they had been on the same team, close friends, hell – he’d even thought about making a move on Ty once or twice, but then something happened and he couldn’t trust Ty as far as he could throw him. 

Shit went down, as did Grady’s reputation and bank balance. A wrong move almost cost Grady everything, and despite the fact that there was fuck all Nick could do to prevent it, he still felt kinda guilty. Ty had trusted Nick and Nick had walked away unscathed.

As far as Nick could see Ty still blamed him.

Several good investments later, with 5 season wins beneath his belt Nick wanted to help Ty fight back but he knew how stubborn Beaumont would be to the offer of help.

Not that Nick’s feelings towards the rookie had anything to do with his guilt, or the animosity between himself and Beaumont. Not really.

-

“So you’re moving to O’Flaherty’s team?” Beaumont looked at Zane’s slightly red cheeks as they hit the bright white lights of the pit-lane.

“No.” Zane replied, his face deadpan.

“I’m sorry, did I or did I not catch you and O’Flaherty eating each other’s faces back out on the track?” Ty raised his voice as they walked past Irish’s garage.

“Fucking Ass!” A yell greeted them from the darkened garage.

“Why do you hate him?” Zane asked, subconsciously wiping his bottom lip with his thumb.

“Irish owes me all he has.” Beaumont admitted, frogmarching Zane back to his garage. “We have a long night ahead I suggest you go get coffee or redbull."

“Thanks for the heads up.” Zane replied, heading inside to survey the damage.

-

“So, the rookie?” Kelly asked, walking out to meet Nick as the first aider tried to bandage his hands.

“What? No!” Nick shook his head. “Well maybe, but it’s not like that.”

“Nicko you forget I was a whim… I know what it entails.” Kelly rolled his eyes and let the medic finish fixing his dressings. 

“This time though…” Nick avoided Kelly’s eyes. “You know the female tech staff you’ve gone for before… the ones where it wasn’t planned, and you didn’t want anything from them to begin with…”

“There weren’t many of them.” Kelly replied, picking at the tape on his hands already. “They were special.” His blue/green eyes flicked up to Nick’s and looked back down. 

“Yeah well it’s the closest analogy to how I’m feeling right now.” Nick’s eyes settled on Kelly’s and he actually shrugged. “I don’t know what to do Doc.”


	7. 7

Zane grabbed a coffee, shrugging out of his race suit to get changed into his coveralls.

“You know Irish only kissed you to get back at me.” Ty leant against the door frame, watching Zane as he changed, a can of Dr Pepper in his hand.

“Whatever Beaumont.” Zane muttered, pulling off the too hot protective undershirt.

“He always wants everything I have…”

Zane turned and scowled at Beaumont. “You don’t have me.”

Ty took a second to appreciate the broadness of the other man’s chest. “Bet I could if wanted to.”

Zane saw red. “Look I don’t know what your fucking problem is Beaumont. From here it looks like you’re the one who wants everything O’Flaherty has. Me included.” He spat, tugging on a greasy tee and jeans before grabbing up his coveralls and shoving past Ty.

“So you’re his?” Ty grunted as Zane pushed past. “I don’t see him here defending your honor Garrett.”

“Fuck off Beaumont.” Zane muttered.

-

“All the panels need replacing.” Kelly was leant on the water cooler, shaking his head. “Nick… Irish! Mind on the job!”

“Can’t we just transplant the motor into the spare car?” Nick kicked at the broken fibreglass dejectedly. 

“Yeah because we have a spare week to make sure she’s tuned just right so you don’t lose to the rookie.” Kelly muttered sarcastically.

“Tank’s empty.” Owen came out from under the car. “It’s split along the seams.” He’d been listening to Kelly and Nick talking as he drained the last of the fuel. “Look Nick, you need to decide what you’re doing. Can you race against him? If not Kelly…” Owen looked down at Kelly’s heavily bandaged hands. “Well, I can…”

“Not a chance Johns.” Kelly shook his head. “Last time you drove her you killed the clutch, blew the transmission…”

“Hey the clutch was on its way out!” Owen tried not to laugh, remembering the way Kelly had cursed him out for a week. “And it meant you got a whole two days of rebuilding her better and faster!” 

“Yeah… ok…” Kelly’s dreamy smile returned. He had really loved rebuilding her that time.

“Quit bickering you two. Johns can you call in some food, we’re going to need to keep our strength up.” Nick walked off into the back room, pulling off his race suit and fireproof underwear. “I need a shower then I’ll start switching panels.”

“Don’t think about the rookie while you’re in there!” Kelly called, sniggering.

-

“Pass the airdam.” Digger muttered to Zane from his spot under the car.

Zane hefted the fibreglass spoiler over to him, holding it in place as Digger began to fix it.

“When you’re done with that I want a word.” Ty called from the office.

Zane scowled and made no effort to move until Digger tapped his shoulder. 

“Put him out of his misery.” Digger nodded at the office.

“Whose side are you on?” Zane huffed and Digger laughed.

“Mine!”

-

Stopping at the door to the office Zane debated knocking, but thought again and just barged in.

“Took your time.” Ty saw the rookie walk in as he poured two glasses of good scotch.

“Didn’t know I was on the clock.” Zane eyed the glasses warily.

“Sit down.” Ty slid a glass across the desk.

“Not for me.” Zane sat down but pushed the glass back.

“One glass won’t affect your driving.” Ty slid the glass back towards Zane.

“I said no.” Zane pushed it with more force towards Beaumont.

“What’s your problem Garrett?” Ty exclaimed as the whiskey splashed onto the desk.

“I don’t drink anymore.” Zane breathed, clenching his fists down by his sides.

“Anymore? What the hell?” Ty watched Zane and the penny dropped. “Oh shit. You’re an alcoholic?!?”

“I _was_ an alcoholic.” Zane growled. “I haven’t touched a drink in over a year.” He pulled out the token from his pocket and slammed it down on the desk. “Can I get back to work now?”

-

“Ok Doc, what’s next?” Nick wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Kelly couldn’t hold in the laugh at seeing the black line across Nick’s head. 

“What?” Nick frowned as Owen pointed and laughed too.

Picking up a shiny wheeltrim Nick saw the streak on his forehead. “Real mature guys!” 

“Sorry, but it’s weird seeing you work!” Kelly sniggered, almost falling off the stool he was perched on.

“Shut up and bring me my beer!” Nick scowled, checking the fuel tank was in ok. “And a smoke.”


	8. 8

“Ok Boss, out you come.” Kelly used his foot to drag the creeper board out from under the car. Between his hands he held the boxes of pizza and hot-wings Owen had ordered.

“Just let me…” Nick caught the scent of food and his stomach growled. “Mmm ok.” He downed his tools and got up in one fluid movement, snatching the boxes of food and placing them down on the roof of the car just out of Kelly’s reach.

“No fair.” Kelly threw himself at Nick basically climbing him to reach the box of wings.

“Hey get off me you ass!” Nick tried to shake Kelly off, but he knew it was a losing battle. Kelly was like a little koala bear, holding on with all of his mite. “Fine, if you get down I’ll move the food!”

Kelly slid down Nick and crossed his arms. “I’m waiting!”

Passing him the boxes Nick chuckled. “The medic’s gonna kill you for getting grease all over your bandages!”

“Fuck him… Hmm, actually that’s not such a bad idea… Did you see his ass?!” Kelly licked his lips. “I’ll take this out back. Bring me another beer.”

“Get it yourself!” Nick snorted, strolling towards the open front of the garage.

“Stop trying to catch a glimpse of him. It’s weird..” Kelly yelled as he kicked the break room door closed behind him. “Eurgh, lovesick O’Flaherty is enough to almost put me off the food.”

Owen laughed and passed Kelly a beer. “You ok with all of that though?”

“Yeah.” Kelly swiped the papers off the coffee table to place the boxes down. “Nick and me… it wasn’t serious.” He hoped the emotion didn’t show in his voice. 

He and Nick had been involved when he first joined the team, but all too often the aggression of the racetrack filtered through to their relationship, and they both agreed it wasn’t worth it. He still held a huge flame for Nick, hence why he put so much time and effort into the car. It was the closest he could get to Nick these days.

That flame was also the reason Kelly tried to throw himself into any relationship he could get his hands on, male/female – it didn’t matter. He was never short of a warm bed to curl up in, but none of them quite overshadowed his feelings for Nick.

-

Zane had done all he could to help with the car. There was only so much fixing you could do when the boss wouldn’t or couldn’t spend the money on quality parts.

“I’m going for a smoke.” Zane scrubbed at the oil and dirt on his hands with a rag.

“Want me to let the boss know if he comes out?” Digger asked as he tried to tune the engine to stop the flat spot that Zane had noticed before the crash.

“Nah. He can go fuck himself.” Zane chanced a glance at the closed office door. Beaumont hadn’t left the office since Zane had stormed out.

“K.” Digger nodded, moving the throttle-body to rev the engine. 

To the sound of a misfiring engine Zane walked out into the pit-lane, aiming for the wall and fencing that separated it from the rest of the track as he sparked up.

-

Nick couldn’t believe his luck, seeing the rookie walk out he glanced back at the break room door. It was closed. At least they wouldn’t witness him making an ass of himself.

He strolled out towards Zane. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Leave me be. I’m not great company right now.” Zane sighed leaning back against the fencing at the top of the wall, his foot resting against the wall.

“Me either.” Nick took the smoke from behind his ear, tucking it between his lips as he leant against the fencing, watching Zane through cautious eyes.

“Sorry, do you need a light?” Zane noticed the unlit cigarette in the other guy’s mouth and reached for his lighter automatically.

“No…” Nick rested his hand over the lighter before Zane could flick it alight. “I prefer not to actually light them.”

“Where’s the fun in that?!” Zane gave him a puzzled look, kicking off of the wall to stand, slipping the lighter back into his jeans.

“Don’t move on my account. I just thought maybe we should talk about before.” Nick didn’t move, instead studying the man before him from his position against the fence.

“Nothing to talk about.” Zane took a puff on his cigarette, glancing back towards the Grady garage. “You and Beaumont have issues and I am not being a pawn in your game.” 

“What?!” Nick was furious. “I didn’t… you’re not…”

Zane turned away. “You don’t have to explain.”

Nick surged forward, grabbing Zane’s hand. “You were never a pawn. This… us… it has nothing to do with Grady.”

Zane looked down to where Nick held hold of his hand. “Bullshit O’Flaherty. Leave me be.”

Nick let go as if he’d been burnt. “Grady tell you why we don’t get on?”

“You’ve got what he wants. Success. Money. Anyone you want. It’s not that hard to work out.” Zane crumpled his cigarette and squashed the butt under his boot.

“He had all that.” Nick sighed, turning towards the track. “He should tell you the truth.”

“Yeah well the chances of that happening right now are fucking non-existent. He’s drinking himself into a stupor because I turned him down.” Zane snagged his smokes out of his pocket and tapped another out. He parked his ass on the asphalt, leaning back against the wall as he lit up again.

“Bad habit that.” Nick didn’t disclose which habit he meant as he slid down to sit beside Zane

“Come on then. Tell me what happened.” Zane looked at Nick expectantly.

“It’ll cost you.” Nick took his unlit cigarette from between his lips and twirled it between his fingers.

“Nah. I’ll pass then.” Zane shook his head. “I don’t like owing people.”

“Suit yourself.” Nick snorted, mentally counting down from twenty. He’d got as far as fifteen when Zane looked back at him.

“What will it cost me?” 

“Not sure yet.” Nick pulled the cigarette out from between Zane’s lips and leaned closer. “How ‘bout a kiss?”

“I can afford that.” Zane smiled and closed the gap.


	9. 9

The day dawned bright and dry, sunlight filtering through the gap in the drapes settled on Nick’s face waking him gently.

‘Perfect racing conditions.’ Nick thought stretching out in his bunk in the back of the team trailer. Yes he was stiff, in more than one way after the night before but that was nothing a shower wouldn’t fix.

Getting up with a groan he listened for any signs of life from the rest of the team. Silence greeted him. Either they had already gotten up, or they hadn’t come back to the trailer last night. Both possibilities were entirely feasible knowing his team. 

When Nick had called it a night at roughly 3am Kelly was hyper on m&ms and the several cans of soda he’d consumed and was in the process of refitting the graphics to the car, and Owen was nowhere to be seen. He’d probably found one of the girls he’d been chatting up that afternoon and headed home with her. Owen always preferred to sleep in someone else’s bed while they were touring for the season. He moaned that the trailer was too small, it made him feel claustrophobic but that was bull. The trailer was one of the biggest about, and they each had a double bed to themselves.

Grabbing his shower things, Nick pulled on some pants and a thick tee before walking the small distance from the parking lot they had been assigned back to the garage. This was one of his favourite times of day. The track was beginning to come alive around him, the sound of engines filtering from the garages.

Lifting the roller door Nick saw why Kelly hadn’t come back. His feet were poking out from beneath the now shiny and fully stickered car, and the soft sound of his snores filled the garage. Being tempted to jump in the car and fire her up Nick snorted and Kelly stirred.

“Fuck, what time is it?” Kelly’s sleepy voice echoed from under the car as he made no effort to move.

“Let go of the exhaust pipe.” Nick warned, grabbing the board and sliding Kelly out. “It’s half six. Go to bed.”

“Don’t want to.” Kelly yawned, stretching out like a cat while scratching at his mop of brown hair.

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.” Nick sniggered offering him a hand.

“And you’re too much of a morning person for my liking.” Kelly groaned standing with difficulty. “She’s ready to go but watch out for other asses, we need her in one piece for time trials.”

“I know Doc.” Nick hooked his arm around Kelly’s shoulders and steered him to the break room, pushing open the door and seeing Owen was asleep across several of the seats. “Go snuggle Kels.” Nick nodded towards Owen and Kelly did just that, slipping into the space behind Owen and curling against him. Owen grumbled, but didn’t wake.

Smiling to himself, Nick closed the door again, leaving them in peace before heading to the showers.

-

Zane hadn’t slept well. Nick had been playing on his mind. He hadn’t gotten around to explaining anything at all – one kiss had led to another, and then once the cold had seeped into the both of them they said awkward goodbyes and headed to their respective garages.

Beaumont hadn’t surfaced at all in the time Zane spent in the garage but when Zane retired to his thin lumpy bunk he noticed the bronze of his 1 year sobriety coin on his pillow.

Waking with the light as the curtains of Grady’s trailer were as old and see-through as the seat in the racer Zane scowled. Digger hadn’t bothered trying to sleep in his bunk, it was way too small for the huge man anyway. He was comatose on the floor in the kitchenette area, making it difficult for Zane to get past, but he managed it without standing on him.

Pulling on his jacket Zane stalked towards the hospitality area hoping to find some coffee.

“Morning.” Someone fell into step beside him.

Knowing the Bostonian twang could only belong to one person Zane muttered “Morning.” in reply.

“Damn you’re like a bear with a sore head.” Nick sniggered, pulling his towel around his neck. “You know what you need?”

“Coffee and a good night’s sleep?” Zane stopped to look at Nick. “How can you be so cheerful?”

“It’s race day!” Nick grinned in reply.

“Yeah?” Zane drawled, grabbing Nick’s towel and pulling him closer. “How about I beat your ass on the track and you tell me what turned you and Grady against each other?”

“Tell you what…” Nick reached up to the stubble on Zane’s cheek as he gave him a quick kiss. “You try and beat me, then meet me in my trailer… We’ll see about you earning that information.”

Zane laughed despite himself. “Is that a proposition?” 

“No, it's a promise!” Nick winked, ducking out of the towel. “Joining me for a shower?”

“Thanks, but I doubt that’s a good idea.” Zane threw Nick’s towel at him and Nick put it back around his shoulders. 

“Spoilsport!” Nick took a second to appreciate the grumpy form of Zane before him. “You know, I know a way you could wake up in a better mood.”

“I take it it would involve waking in your bed.” Zane drawled, rolling his shoulders back to loosen the kinks. Maybe a shower would be a good idea.

Nick just winked in reply turning and walking off towards the showers.


	10. 10

Ty felt like shit when he opened his eyes. The whiskey the night before had been a bad idea but after finding out his driver was an alcoholic he had to numb his brain somehow. 

His stomach churned as he headed through the darkened trailer, tripping over Digger on the kitchen floor. “Damn D. Move!” 

Making it outside in time to find a trash can to lose the remainder of the whiskey in Ty clutched his stomach. “Fuckit.” 

He needed food, and Dr Pepper to try and settle his queasiness.

Digger stepped out of the trailer and barked a laugh seeing the boss throwing up.

“Come on Boss. Nice greasy breakfast will fix that!” He clapped Beaumont on the back of the shoulder.

The force of Digger’s hand almost floored Ty. “Fuck D, careful. I’m delicate.”

“Sure you are Boss!” Digger laughed. “No more drinking. Stick with the gummi bears in future.”

-

Zane hadn’t followed Nick to the showers, the thought of fresh coffee was too overpowering.

Sitting in the hospitality tent nursing his second cup he tried to go through the turns of the track in his mind. The only problem with that was the wiry red head who kept interrupting his thoughts.

“Hey rookie, it ok if we join you?” 

Zane opened his eyes and saw Digger with Grady. “Damn you look like shit Beaumont.”

“Thanks.” Ty grunted, nigh on falling into the seat opposite Zane before burying his head in his arms on the table.

Digger disappeared to grab food, leaving Zane sitting back and eyeing Grady warily.

“Quit watching me.” Ty mumbled against his arms.

Shaking his head Zane went to get up. Grady looked up at him. “I’m sorry. Stay.”

“Why?” 

“Because I owe one of the three of you an apology…” Ty squinted, trying to focus enough to see which Zane was real.

“Yeah, you do. But stinking of whiskey is not the best way to apologise to a recovering alcoholic.” Zane crossed his arms and waited, rocking back on his chair.

“You’re right. I’ve been unfair to you.” Ty swallowed and squinted more.

“Unfair, that’s a bit of a fucking understatement Beaumont.” Zane picked at a hangnail, not looking at the man opposite him.

“Can we get this first race and my hangover out of the way then I’ll explain everything.” Ty knew he was sweating and it wasn’t just the alcohol. For some reason he felt nervous talking to the rookie.

“Sorry Grady.” Zane shoved his chair back. “I got a better offer than that. I’ll race for you for this season, but I am not your friend. I’m an employee and you ever try to push anything on me, I don’t care what it is, I’ll have you before a tribunal before you can even realise you need to apologise.” 

Ty blinked unbelievingly. “Deal.” He held his hand out towards Zane.

Zane snorted as he looked at Beaumont’s hand. “I need to go prepare for the race.” He took his paper cup of coffee from the table, resisting the urge to dump it on his boss and stalked out of the tent.

-

“OK Garrett, the misfire’s under control. Take it easy. We just need to maintain position.” Grady’s voice crackled through the radio earpiece as Zane felt the adrenalin hit.

“Fuck off Beaumont. I’m out to win.” 

“Do not take on O’Flaherty.”

“Yeah right. I’m out to **WIN**!”

“Don’t break the car.”

“Quit talking at me or I slam her into the nearest barrier.”

Ty couldn’t help but laugh. “Go get ‘em Darling!”

The growl he heard in reply made him snort back a laugh, almost choking as he turned and caught the eye of O’Flaherty’s mechanic who was talking animatedly into his own headset, his hands moving like a mime artist.

Ty couldn’t help but stare.

“You still there Beaumont?” Zane’s voice interrupted Ty’s daydream.

“Yeah. Now knock ‘em dead kiddo!”


	11. 11

Nick listened to his breathing as the cars around him started up. If Eli had still been driving for Grady this would be where the sound of country soul would filter through the team radio. Nick had never figured out how he did that, but then again he’d never asked. Today however the comms were clear and he could hear Kelly muttering words of encouragement to the receiver beneath the hood. 

Yes it was weird to have a radio receiver there amongst the pipes and mechanical shit that should drive him to victory but then again Kelly had always had one there so he could talk to the engine, hear her reply… And yes the car was a female and nothing anybody said would ever convince Nick otherwise.

“OK O, keep her steady through the usual pile up, see who goes out and how.”

“Can’t I just put my foot down and lay everybody to waste?” Nick scowled at the pace car at the front of the grid. “I won’t hurt her. Promise.”

“No Nicko. Let someone else think they’re winning and push them to make the mistakes. Then we’ll see.”

“Fine.”

“Don’t get moody with me, Dick!”

“I said fine ok… look I have to go win a race now Kels, you sit there and watch the screens…” Nick hit the mute button on the radio knowing it did nothing but flash mute up on Kelly’s screen. They would still hear each other no matter what.

“Real mature Mr O’Flaherty.” Kelly muttered. “Care to start our car up so she can warn up before you run her ragged?”

“Shutup Kels.” Nick hit the throttle and turned the engine over sending a deafening roar through the other cars on the start line. 

-

Zane started his car as soon as he was able, hoping to hit the perfect temp for her to skip the misfire and purr instead of stuttering and starting as he tried to push her along the track. 

The sound of O’Flaherty’s beast starting sent shivers through him and he gripped the taped together steering wheel in anticipation. Zane was going to win to earn his answers.

-

As the race got underway one of the other rookies turned too hard going into a corner and slammed straight into the barriers. Luke ‘somebody or other’ had hit so hard he needed cutting from his car and the race was stopped while the mess was cleared up.

Getting out of his car on the start/finish line Zane stretched. Digger nodded at him from the other side of the chain link fencing but Grady was nowhere in sight.

He tried not to get annoyed as he saw the O’Flaherty team coming out to meet Nick with drinks and snacks.

“Where’s Grady?” Zane asked brushing past Digger. 

“Where he always is right now.” Digger replied nodding toward the office.

“Thanks.” Zane clapped Digger on the shoulder, tugging off his helmet and gloves to walk inside.

“You should be in the car.” Ty walked out to meet Garrett.

“It’s going to be a half hour at least before they unstick him from the barrier.”

“So? Get back in the car Rookie.”

“Why?” Zane frowned grabbing a can of soda and cracking it open as he watched Grady.

“Because I fucking said so and I don’t employ you to sit around the garage on race day.”

“Fine.” Zane drained the can. “But I need to take a leak first.”

“I said get in the car.” Ty crossed his arms over his chest.

“What and give you more expenses, having to wash piss out of the race suit?” Zane scowled.

“I can afford to wash the suit.” Ty muttered, looking down as he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket’s pocket. 

“Then why the fuck don’t you?” Zane growled, peeling off the jacket and throwing it at Beaumont. “It fucking stinks.” He turned and walked out leaving Ty struggling with the thick race jacket that had somehow wrapped itself around his head and shoulders.

-

“Where’s the Rookie going?” Nick asked, taking a sip from the straw Kelly had shoved into his mouth.

“Who cares. Maybe he’s had enough already?” Owen snorted, turning away to wink at one of the girls in the stands as he leant against the car. “Full restart is in twenty minutes, conserve fuel, we don’t want to run out.”

“Yeah like that’s going to happen.” Nick snorted, grabbing a handful of Kelly’s M&M’s.

“Just don’t hurt her,” Kelly leant in, checking the running temp of the car and comparing it to the details on the tablet computer he carried. “Sensor’s aren’t reading right. I guess you got them the wrong way round again.” 

“I put them where you told me to Asshole.” Nick mumbled around the mouthful of candy.

“Yeah well you did it wrong. Take it easy today; I can’t keep a close eye on her with those sensors down.”

“How long have I been driving Kels? In this car too?” Nick shook his head.

“Not long enough with the mods I put in.” Kelly eyed the officials who were milling around close to the car.

“Quit watching them like that, you’re making me jealous.” Nick muttered through the radio so he didn’t have to say it loud enough that the officials would hear. “These mods… They’re within the rules aren’t they?” 

Kelly rolled his eyes dramatically. “Lets just say we don’t want the officials poking around too close…”

“KELLY!!!”

“Nah, I’m kidding ok! Totally above board!” Kelly jumped back as Nick tried to slap him through the open window.

“You’re an arse!” Nick scowled.

“And a very fine one at that!” Kelly smirked playfully. “Oh look, loverboy’s back…”

-

“I’m sorry it stinks… I’ll get it cleaned for the next race.” Ty was saying as he held the jacket for Zane to shrug on. “It must’ve been stored in the damp end of the trailer during the off season.”

“Don’t worry about it Beaumont. I’m going to look into getting my own suit anyway. This one’s fucked and too short for my legs. If I didn’t have my boots on they’d never let me race with so much exposed leg.” Zane fastened the zip and then pulled his gloves on.

“You don’t have to, I could cover it.”

“Grady, you spend your money on the car let me worry about my kit.” Zane tugged his helmet on and lifted his chin so Beaumont could fasten the strap for him.

“Sure.” Ty sighed, tapping the top of Zane’s helmet. “Go win us some prize money and I’ll start to upgrade the car.”

Zane actually smiled. “Sure thing Boss!” He climbed back into the car and started her up.


	12. 12

Zane loved the chase of the race, the twists and turns of the track making it more exciting than the usual ovals. Weaving between the other cars he had his sights set on first place.

“Careful Rookie, you’re riding the redline.” Digger’s voice crackled through the radio.

“She’s fine. Hasn’t skipped a beat all race D.” Zane swerved to keep the others behind him, O’Flaherty took a similar line, cutting Zane’s arc. “Fucking Arse.”

“I know that shit wasn’t aimed that me!” Digger Laughed.

“Can’t talk now, got a race to win.” Zane growled.

-

“You’ve pissed the rookie off O… he’s on your ass.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Nick muttered, trying to cut off Zane. He had to hand it to the rookie, he could drive. Even in the heap of crap Grady car he was keeping up with the beast.

“Ok…” Kelly sounded distant for a second. “OK, got it… did you kick Grady’s puppy?”

“WHAT?!?” Nick almost lost his line and suddenly Zane was beside him with less than a lap to go.

“He’s looking at me funny!” 

“Kelly shut the fuck up, I’m trying to win a race.” Nick growled, trying to push the car past Zane.

“I think he wants to climb me like a tree!” Kelly laughed.

“You drop that shit on me this close to a win…”

“Hey I just about figured it out.”

“I almost ploughed your baby into the rookie’s car.” Nick replied, trying to take the right line on the corner as Zane tried to close him out.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Came Kelly’s reply as Nick heard him pacing in the observation area.

“Quit talking to me then. I have to beat him.” 

-

“Careful Garrett, Irish is weaving all over trying to keep you behind him.”

“You think I don’t see that Grady, I’m right beside him.” Zane gritted out, avoiding clipping O’Flaherty’s car as they headed for the hairpin.

“Hairpin next, let him through.”

“Not a chance. I would have taken him last night if you hadn’t told me to let off…”

“I’m telling you again…”

“Shut up Grady, I’m going to win.” Zane narrowly avoided scraping his car down the side of the beast. Nick was trying to push him into the barriers again.

Finding the last bit of power the engine had to give Zane floored the accelerator. Warning lights flashed on the dash and the engine sounded like she was about to give up, but he did it, passing Nick Zane pushed towards the finish line.

“Oh no you don’t Rookie.” Nick yelled, giving all he had until he and Zane were side by side on the finishing straight.

It was over so quickly that neither Nick or Zane knew who had taken the win.

-

“Did I do it?” Zane panted as he coasted the car around the track, letting the engine wind down and heading for the pits.

“Don’t know.” Grady muttered then Digger’s voice crackled through the radio. “Sure was a close one that. I didn’t know she had it in her!”

“Wasn’t the car D. Told you we picked the right driver.”

Zane stopped listening, instead watching Nick in the Beast gesturing like a mad thing as he talked on his radio.

-

“How the hell can they not know who won?”

“Calm down Nicko, they need to check the footage and readouts. That Rookie gave you a run for your money!” Kelly laughed. “Now quit talking at me. I want to speak to my baby… park her up nice and gentle.”

“What I don’t get is how that heap of crap kept up with her.” Nick went on, checking his mirror and seeing Zane watching him. “I want their engine going over, something‘s not right.”

“If we get the stewards to look into their car, they’ll want to be looking over ours too, and that will delay the results even longer…” Kelly rolled his eyes. “Me and the baby want to celebrate with champagne… she deserved to win, but maybe you just weren’t good enough today.”

“Shut it Doc. If he won I owe him big time.”

“You bet on the race? Nicko, seriously…”

“Don’t start. Get ready, we’re coming into the pits now.”


	13. 13

Zane pulled into the pits and saw Digger there waiting with a huge grin on his face.

“Great drive Z.” Digger pulled the door open and helped him out.

“Thanks man.” Zane grinned, seeing O’Flaherty being helped out of the beast further up the pits. “Did I win?”

“Don’t know yet. Grady’s taken the readouts to the marshals. Could be a while. I couldn’t call it.”

“Me either.” Zane leant back against the car, pulling off his gloves and unbuckling his helmet. Digger took them as Zane pulled off the fireproof hood. “He was right beside me.”

-

“Any news?” Nick let Kelly pull off his helmet and gloves.

“Nothing yet. Owen’s gathering the readouts and then we have to meet with the marshalls.”

“We?” Nick grabbed the drink Kelly handed him.

“Owen and me. You get to chill out and wait for the news.”

“Oh great.” Nick glanced down the pit lane, seeing the rookie watching him.

-

“I gotta go see how Grady’s getting on. Make sure he’s not twitching too much and earning you a penalty.” Digger barked a laugh. “Need anything?”

“No thanks D, I’m heading back to the trailer. Try and calm down enough to enjoy my victory.”

“Sure thing Z.” Digger handed the helmet and gloves back before turning to walk off.

Zane took a final look up the pit lane, catching Nick’s eye before walking into the garage and out the back door towards the heap of junk Beaumont called a trailer.

“Wait up Rookie.” 

Zane stopped and turned. “What O’Flaherty? We don’t know if I won yet… I thought you’d want to wait…” 

He was silenced by Nick’s mouth on his. “I don’t know about you Rookie.” Nick panted, his eyes meeting Zane’s. “I could do with something to calm me down after that race.”

“Calm you down Irish? Or get you worked up?” Zane asked, looking around to see if anybody was watching.

“You can figure that shit out for yourself.” Nick grabbed Zane’s hand and held it against his crotch.

“Quit it Nick.” Zane yanked his hand back.

“Sorry, I didn’t take you to be shy.” Nick didn’t back down. He grabbed Zane’s hand again knowing what would happen next.

“I said Quit it!” Zane bristled, snatching his hand back and swinging for Nick with his other fist. 

“Hey, play nice!” Nick caught Zane’s fist, closing the gap between them and kissing him for all he was worth. He knew he was on to a winner when Zane’s hands wound into his hair, tugging as they kissed, nails scraping across his scalp.

“You win O’Flaherty.” Zane huffed, finally breaking the kiss as his head swam.

“My trailer NOW.” Nick commanded and Zane didn’t even think to question it, slipping his hand into Nick’s.

-

“Where’s Garrett?” Ty asked Digger as he paced outside of the Marshall’s office.

“He’s gone to try and calm down.” Digger replied, handing Ty a Dr Pepper. “He’s on a high, wired worse than you.”

“And you left him alone?” Ty opened the soda.

“Yeah, had to make sure you weren’t messing things up for him.”

Ty turned as the outer office door opened and the O’Flaherty mechanic came in.

-

“Owen, any news?” Kelly asked, handing the readouts to the official.

“Still waiting.” Owen muttered looking up from his lukewarm coffee. “Sit Doc, it could be a while yet.” He patted the seat next to him.

Kelly just shook his head and began to pace, picking at the thread on his coverall, his eyes surveying the room and taking it all in, Grady included.


	14. 14

Closing the door of the trailer, Nick decided not to lock it. He didn’t want to spook the rookie.

“Nice place you got here.” Zane trailed a hand along the countertop. 

“It’s not bad. Serves a purpose.” Nick watched Zane, a touch of curiosity in his green eyes.

“So, you’ve got me here…” Zane turned and leant against the cupboards of the kitchenette. “Tell me about Grady.”

“I was kinda hoping to put off the talk with something more pleasureable.” Nick began to take off his race suit.

“Hey, I told you I wanted answers.” Zane’s eyes followed Nick’s hand as it unzipped his jacket, then moved to his own zip.

“And I told you, you had to earn them.” Nick unzipped Zane’s too tight, too small jacket. “Damn Zane, cant he even get you a correctly fitting suit?”

“I can get my own suit…” Zane snapped.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Yeah right O’Flaherty.” Zane shoved him backwards a little which made Nick’s lips quirk up into a smile. 

“I do like a feisty fuck buddy…” Nick stepped closer invading Zane’s personal space, his lips mere inches from Zane’s. “How about you?” His green eyes were sparkling with mischief as he tried to get a rise out of Zane.

Blood rushed to Zane’s cheeks and groin, his eyes focusing on Nick’s lips as he spoke. Zane’s heart was beating so hard he was sure Nick could hear it, could feel the pounding even through the distance between them. 

“You’ve gone all shy again Rookie.” Nick shoved the jacket off of Zane’s shoulders and let it drop down onto the floor.

“Not shy, I’m just not used to anyone pawing over me.”

“This isn’t pawing Rookie…” Nick huffed a laugh. “You want to do this here or in my bedroom?”

Zane looked around Nick to the door. “That thing lock?”

“It does but I didn’t want you panicking that I’ve dragged you here to lock you away…”

“Bedroom.” Zane’s voice dropped low and husky.

“Come on then Rookie. This way.” Nick dropped his own jacket on top of Zane’s, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the bedroom.

-

“I can’t do this D. I need to go kick something.” Ty shoved off the wall he’d been leaning against, tossing his soda can towards the bin.

“Nice shot.” The O’Flaherty mechanic caught Ty’s eye and smiled.

“Thanks.” Ty grinned, looking at the man appreciatively. 

“Kelly Abbott.” 

“Ty Grady.” Ty nodded.

“Liar!” Kelly laughed. “Your name’s Beaumont!”


	15. 15

“So… How do you want to do this?” Zane asked, flushing deep red and cursing himself again as Nick closed and locked the bedroom door.

“Stop thinking…” Nick smirked closing the distance between them. 

“I can’t help it.” Zane admitted, looking into O’Flaherty’s eyes.

“In that case I’m gonna have to make it impossible for you to think.”

Heat surged through Zane’s body as Nick kissed him again, his hands working to rid Zane of the remainder of his clothing. He was still high on the adrenalin from the race so reacted quickly when Nick shoved him back onto the double bed, grabbing the front of Nick’s race pants and tugging him down on top of him. 

Nick shook his head as he rolled off Zane. “Not yet Rookie. I want to enjoy this…” He unzipped his pants and shoved them down, watching Zane the whole time.

“Dammit O’Flaherty, get back here.”

“All in good time Rookie.” Nick pulled off his fireproof underwear, watching the other man appreciatively.

“You got protection?” Zane asked, lying on his side and looking up at Nick.

“Yup.” 

“You don’t talk much do you?”

“Look I’m not the type of guy to sweet talk you into bed. You either want to be here or you don’t.” Nick grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. “What’s it gonna be Rookie?”

“Shut up and get down here.” Zane grabbed for Nick, pulling him down, hard muscle hitting hard muscle as their lips collided.

Nick’s hands tangled into Zane’s hair as they kissed, teeth clashing and tongues fighting. Zane fumbled for the bottle of lube, flipping it open and filling his hand before wrapping it around them both, his fist coating them as he rubbed himself against Nick.

“Damn you feel good.” Nick groaned, thrusting into Zane’s fist as he tugged the other man’s hair, making Zane’s head tilt back and exposing the soft biteable skin of his collarbone.

Zane hissed as he felt the bite, knowing there would be marks. “No biting.”

“Shut up.” Nick smirked against Zane’s skin, moving down to bite his nipple.

“Argh… I said no.”

“And I said shut up.” Nick’s lips were against Zane’s stomach, his hot breath tickling the ever so inviting trail of hair that lead from Zane’s naval down to his cock.

“Fuck Nick!” Zane’s hand found Nick’s head, pushing him lower.

“I know what you want Rookie.” Nick’s breath brushed Zane’s leaking tip. 

“I’m not begging O’Fla…. Fuck!” Zane hissed and bucked as he felt Nick’s mouth surrounding him. Looking down into those shining emerald eyes Zane almost came. Lifting his hips as he began to fuck Nick’s mouth Zane uttered muffled obscenities.

Gripping onto Zane’s thigh’s Nick urged him on. “You won’t break me Rookie.” He growled before resuming his assault on Zane’s cock.

“Damn!” Zane hissed, feeling the way Nick swallowed around his cock. That was it – he was undone. With frantic thrusts and fists balled in the sheets, Zane let out a yell and the wet warmth of Nick’s mouth was replaced by his hand, Nick milking Zane through his climax.

Lying back, panting and sweating Zane smirked up at Nick. “Thanks.”

“Thanks?” Nick raised an eyebrow, his fist still encircling Zane’s cock. “Wait, you think that’s it?” His eyes sparkled. “Don’t get dressed yet Rookie. I said I was gonna fuck you, and I don’t lie about that kind of thing!”


	16. Chapter 16

Ty had drained another can of soda and was getting twitchier as the minutes passed. 

“I’m going outside. Call me as soon as there’s news.” He muttered to Digger, scowling at the O’Flaherty team before heading out into the bright daylight.

Crushing the empty can he looked around for a trash can. Not seeing one he dropped the can and began to kick it about the empty parking lot by the Marshalls’ office.

“Can I play?” 

Ty looked up and saw the Abbott guy leaning against the building watching him.

“Sure. It makes a crap ball though.” Ty shrugged.

“Hold that thought.” Kelly grinned, jogging off in the direction of the garages.

Ty couldn’t help but watch as the man jogged off, something about the way his coveralls clung to him was mesmerizing. He wasn’t the kind of guy Ty usually went for, a little too gobby, way too short too, but he’d certainly caught Ty’s attention. 

As Ty pondered that thought he turned back to face the track, his mind wandering to the one guy he’d really gone for. The ‘one’ or so he thought until the shit hit and he was left trying to pick up the pieces.

_Liam had it all, the connections, the gift of the gab… That awesome British accent. Ty had been like a love struck teen._

_When Liam suggested ways to make more than just the prize money Grady hadn’t even thought to question the legality of it all._

“Big mistake Grady. Fucking massive!” Ty rubbed his face and turned away from the track.

“What was?” 

Stood before Ty in all his glory, holding what appeared to be a beaten old soccer ball was Abbott, his eyes shining and brows knitted.

“Nothing.” Ty deflected standing up straight so he towered over the shorter man.

“Wanna play ball?” Kelly tossed the ball up, catching it without looking.

“Abbott is it?” Ty frowned. “I don’t know about you, but I’m waiting on a rather important decision.” 

Kelly shrugged. “Suit yourself!” He dropped the ball to the floor and began to kick it against the officials’ building.

“Your football’s a little out of shape.” Ty drawled as he leant against the wall watching Abbott kick the ball.

“This one is called a soccer ball Beaumont!” 

“Quit calling me that.” Ty kicked off the wall.

“Why? It is your name isn’t it?” Kelly’s eyes seemed to change colour as he teased Ty.

“Not one I use very often.” Ty shrugged as Kelly kicked the ball at him. He stopped it with his foot.

“Please sir… Can I have my ball back?!” Kelly drawled. 

“Come and get it.” Ty smirked, turning and kicking the ball to the wall. He moved to intercept it as Kelly barrelled into him. “Hey!”

“You said come and get it!” Kelly danced off, dribbling the soccer ball as if it were glued to his feet.

“Little fucker!” Ty exclaimed running off after him.

-

Fifteen minutes later both men were so engrossed in the game, sweating and laughing as they tackled each other over the beaten leather ball, that neither of them noticed Digger and Owen coming out of the offices with one of the officials.

“Boss.” Digger called, trying not to smile as he saw them. 

“Kels!” Owen yelled, then he whistled, drawing Kelly’s attention just as Ty went in for a tackle.

Clipping Kelly’s ankle instead of the ball, Ty sent them both flailing towards the ground.

“Fucker!” Kelly grunted as Ty landed on top of him, though he didn’t look too pissed to be beneath him.

“If I can have your attention gentlemen. Where are O’Flaherty and Garrett?” The official looked pissed that the drivers hadn’t bothered turning up for this. 

“Busy.” Kelly called, sitting up and shoving Grady off of him.

“We’re about to announce the results. I feel they should be first to hear.”

“Just tell us who won.” Ty wiped his sweaty face on the sleeve of his tee, his jacket discarded within the first few minutes of the game.

“If you could gather your teams, the prize-giving ceremony will commence in fifteen minutes.” The official replied; ignoring the looks Ty was giving him. He turned and headed back into the offices.

“Go find the rookie Boss.” Digger chucked Ty’s jacket at him before walking back towards the garages.

“Why do I have to do it?” Ty scrabbled to his feet, making a huge effort not to watch Kelly getting up too.


	17. 17

Chapter 17

Nick couldn’t believe that he had the rookie in his room, naked and moaning beneath him. For such a large man Zane was like putty in his hands.

“Turn over.” Nick commanded, ripping open the condom and rolling it onto himself as Zane complied. “Damn you’re beautiful.” Nick murmured, admiring the man beneath him as he pumped his cock, coating it in lube.

His hand trailed across Zane’s ass, and down between his cheeks making Zane moan and writhe beneath him.

“Come on O’flaherty, I’m ready.” Zane’s voice was gravelly and he looked back at Nick over his shoulder.

Nick had already prepped Zane after sucking him off so leant right in over him, one hand gripping Zane’s hip, the other on his shoulder as he eased himself into Zane, feeling Zane tense as he pressed against his bunched muscles. 

“Let me in Garrett.” Nick growled tightening his grip and Zane relaxed for him, doing just that. Nick pushed steadily, not stopping to let Zane get accustomed to him until he was buried to the hilt. “Fuck Zane, you’re so tight.” He moaned out, his fingers gripping onto Zane’s shoulder and hip that he knew there would be bruises.

“More!” Zane groaned as pain gave way to pleasure, his fists balling in the sheets as he tried to move on Nick but Nick wouldn’t let him.

“Bossy!” Nick barked a laugh and began to move. It soon became obvious that Zane could take whatever he threw at him and he pounded into his ass, both hands on Zane’s hips. “God you feel so good Rookie!” 

Zane gave himself over to the pleasure of a proper fucking, moaning and crying out as Nick hit his prostate over and over.

-

“I’ll come find them with you.” Kelly clapped Ty on the shoulder as he threw the ball at Owen. “They’re bound to be together.”

“Hopefully not that together.” Ty huffed as he shrugged on his jacket. “There are some things I don’t need to see.”

“I think they’d be kinda hot together.” Kelly spoke the words before he could stop himself and as Grady shot him a look he just shrugged. “What? I do!”

“Do you just blurt out whatever you’re thinking?”

“Usually yes.” Kelly grinned and his eyes sparkled.

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Ty snorted. “You and nick… weren’t you…?”

“Fucking?” Kelly finished for him. 

Ty nodded.

“Yeah, but it got a little too much working together and fucking… But that’s how I know how hot they’d be together!” Kelly winked and headed through the crowds towards the parking lot where the trailers were parked.

“You’re dirty!” Ty laughed.

“Surprisingly enough, you’re not the first person to say that!” Kelly shot back over his shoulder as he jogged towards the O’Flaherty trailer.

Ty went to go after him then heard the noises coming from the trailer and stopped dead. 

-

Nick had his hand wrapped around Zane’s cock, pumping him as he fucked him. “Give it to me Garrett!” He growled, and Zane came again with a cry.

Unable to hold back Nick thrust once more and came with a groan and a shudder. Panting hard he wrapped his arms around Zane and kissed his shoulder. “Fuck yeah… We need to do that again!”

Zane snorted a laugh. “You already thinking about next time while you’re still inside of me?!” 

“Yeah, aren’t you?” Nick chuckled, pulling out of him and moving to dispose of the condom.

The sound of scratching then a click drew both of their attentions to the door just as Kelly burst in.

“Damn I missed it!” Kelly looked really disappointed.

“Get out Kels!” Nick yelled, throwing a pair of jeans at him as Zane scrabbled to pull the sheets up over himself.

“Fine! But I thought you might want to know they’ve made a decision!” Kelly’s eyes raked over Nick’s body appreciatively as he spoke. “Ceremony’s in five minutes!” He turned and walked out, leaving the bedroom door wide open.

“He picked the lock?” Zane looked at Nick in horror. “He was trying to catch us…”

“You get used to the Doc…” Nick shrugged and began to dress, throwing Zane a towel to clean off. “Guess I have five minutes to explain about Grady while we dress and head over.”

“Guess you do.”


	18. 18

Kelly was talking animatedly with Ty as they waited for Nick and the Rookie to join them for the results.

“So this one guy I knew could get his legs up past his ears…” 

“Damn that must’ve been a sight.” Ty laughed, stopping as he noticed Zane and O’Flaherty coming into the area, heads together as if they were discussing something important. Zane had a face like thunder and Ty’s stomach clenched. He didn’t want Zane to hear about his past from O’Flaherty.

Before Ty had a chance to make his way across to them the officials began to announce the results.

“It was a close run race, never before have we taken so long to announce the victor, if this is any indication of the season ahead of us I doubt I am the only one to feel excited.”

Zane and Nick stopped talking, and moved to their respective teams to await the announcement.

“Well after rewatching the video evidence several times we are finally able to award the points as follows.” 

Kelly didn’t move from Ty’s side, making the rest of the two teams eye each other expectantly.

“Third place goes to…” The official left a huge pause even though third place had never been in doubt. The driver from team Roux stepped forward to cheers from the crowd, taking his place on the small podium as the scantily clad girl stepped forward with his trophy, flowers and over-sized bottle of champagne.

Once the applause from the crowd had died down the Official then stood forward again. “And now for the result you’ve all been waiting for… In second place…”

Zane’s heart sped up and he chewed a nail as he waited with baited breath, looking anywhere but at the podiums. Catching Nick’s eye his already racing heart seem to double its attempts to break out of his chest, and then Nick winked. “Fuck!” Zane muttered, unable to do anything about the stirring in his pants.

Seeing Zane blush and mutter something, Nick grinned, his gaze flicking through the assembled crowd, past Grady and the Doc who seemed rather close, and back to the official.

“Good luck Beaumont.” Kelly elbowed Ty, returning his annoyed glare with a grin. 

Once the murmurs of the crowd had settled to a low hum the official smiled. “Second place goes to team O’Flaherty.”

“Wait, what?” Ty spluttered, turning to his left to ask if anyone else had heard that. He was met by Kelly’s massive smile, bright sparkling eyes and….

Zane stared at the official in disbelief. “Did we wi…?” His question was cut short as he saw Ty and the O’Flaherty mechanic engaged in what could only be described as fucking hot tryst.

Nick stepped forward to take his place on the podium to the sound of whoops and cheers. Knowing the whoops weren’t for him; he squinted in the afternoon sun and saw the reason for the noise. Kelly had literally climbed Grady and appeared to be eating his face.

“Dammit Kels!” Nick shook his head, thanking the girl who passed him his trophy, flowers and champagne.

Ty had his hands in Kelly’s hair, the kiss messy and rough and just hot enough to make him want to pin him to the wall there and then.

Kelly broke away first, his face red and his eyes dancing. “Fuck Beaumont… we need to explore this more.” 

Ty was about to tell him to quit calling him Beaumont, but something about the way Kelly said it, with that twang, and that mischievous look in his eye made him want to hear it more frequently.

The official tried to wait for the whoops and cheers to die down. “First place goes to Team Grady, who won by less than a hundredth of a second.”

Zane took his place on the podium beside Nick, bad mood forgotten. It felt awesome to win his first race, even after hearing about Grady’s past.

“You ready for round two?” Nick muttered low enough for just Zane to hear. Not caring if Nick meant race two, or his next fuck, Zane grinned and drawled “Bring it on!”


End file.
